You Could Be My Favorite One Night Stand
by lost-n-stereo
Summary: A night out with her best friend becomes a night she'll never forget. Pezberry friendship.


Santana calls her to tell her she had a "shit" day and that she needs to get drunk immediately.

She knows of this tiny little dive bar that would be perfect and she tells Santana to meet her there in twenty minutes. It's barely three blocks from her place so she figures if she gets good and drunk the cab ride home won't cost her a fortune. Since it's still fairly early, she decides to just walk there because it's good exercise and yeah, it'll save her a few bucks. Being in an off-off…off Broadway play doesn't pay as much as she'd like but she's not complaining. She's in New York and she's living her dreams and that's worth more than world to her.

She sees Santana step out of the cab and immediately wishes she would have dressed up more. Leave it to San to show up in a red mini and heels when Rachel is wearing skinny jeans and a sweater. Santana sees her and waves and Rachel laughs because she knows to anyone else they must seem like an unmatched pair. She met Santana her freshman year at NYU and they became fast friends despite their differences. Santana is all sex and sensuality and Rachel is…not. Where Rachel is safe and dependable, Santana is wild and unpredictable. But that's why they are such good friends, because they even each other out.

When she reaches Santana, she holds her arm out and Rachel laughs as she swoops her own through. They push open the door to the bar at the same time and Rachel smiles as she looks around. She loves experiencing every aspect of New York. She lived in a small town in Ohio until she was 18 and she never gets tired of seeing new things and meeting new people. This is the kind of bar where people go to relax after a hard week. The place where everyone knows everyone else. Somewhere she knows she will meet interesting people and hear amazing stories. This is the kind of bar that's filled with life, New York life.

They take a booth near the back of the bar and Rachel points up at a sign above them.

"San, look! Saturday night Karaoke!" Santana gives her a look.

"Rachel…did you know this place had Saturday night Karaoke?" Rachel holds up both hands in protest.

"I swear, I didn't know! We don't even have to sing, I'm happy to sit here and watch." Santana rolls her eyes because she knows Rachel is lying just like Rachel knows she's lying. She can't sit back and let other people take the spotlight. The spotlight is hers.

They are two rounds of drinks in when the karaoke starts. The first few people get up to sing and they make both Rachel and Santana wince as they butcher every note.

"Damn, Rach. Maybe you better get up there and show them how it's done." Rachel just shrugs as she sips on her Cosmo and glances over to a pair of guys standing near the stage. One is freakishly tall with boyish good looks and the other is ruggedly good looking with muscles for days and a Mohawk on his head. The mohawked one is holding a guitar and Rachel points it out to Santana.

"I think they are on next. The shorter one is holding a guitar…that has to mean something good right?"

The mohawked guy surprises her when he's the only one to step onto the stage. She thought those two were like a packaged deal or something. She's not really sure what's going to come out of this guy's mouth. He might have a Mohawk but he looks like he just stepped off the train from Texas and she thinks he's insanely sexy. She also feels incredibly wanton for thinking that in the first place. These cosmos must be stronger than she's used to. He adjusts the mic and strums his guitar once before speaking.

"Hey, I'm Puck. I'm gonna be singing Wanted Dead or Alive." Rachel wants to roll her eyes at his obvious song choice but she can't really take her eyes off of him. He starts playing and she's mesmerized by the sound of his voice and his long fingers plucking at the guitar strings. She's wondering how he's not famous by now when Santana's voice startles her out of her daze.

"Hello, McFly! Jeez, I thought I lost ya for a second there." She turns to look at Santana and the look on her friend's face makes her blush. "Oh my god, Rach! You totally have the hots for sexy Mohawk don't you?" Rachel just grabs her drink and polishes it off in one sip.

"We're gonna need another round." Rachel goes back to watching as Puck (such a weird name, she wonders what his given name is) finishes up his song. He gives a smirk and a small wave to the group of women now surrounding the stage. Rachel can tell this guy is a womanizer; sex practically oozes from his pores. He pushes up the sleeves of his plaid over shirt as he goes to take a seat at the bar with the tall guy he's with. Santana comes back with the drinks and nudges her in the side to move. Rachel scoots over but doesn't take her eyes off of him.

"If you think he's so hot, why don't you go talk to him? His friend is pretty cute; maybe we can both get some tonight." Rachel rolls her eyes as she takes her drink.

"San…guys like him…they don't talk to girls like me." This makes Santana scoff and Rachel shoots her a look. "What?"

"Rachel, you are fucking hot. Seriously, if you weren't my friend, I'd totally want to tap that." Rachel blushes because she knows Santana likes men and women and she tends to believe most of what she says.

"Well, San. That's actually very sweet….kind of." They both laugh and when Rachel looks back over to Puck this time he's looking at her. She glances away quickly and Santana practically snorts.

"Sexy Mohawk is totally giving you fuck me eyes right now." Rachel dares a glance back at him and sure enough, he's got a smirk on his face before he leans over to nudge his friend.

"We should leave!" Rachel practically hisses as Santana just sits back and laughs. When she chances another look she notices they are both gone from the bar and she is about to breathe a sigh of relief when a deep voice comes from behind her.

"Hello ladies. I'm Puck and this is Finn. Mind if we join you?" Rachel would love to say his forwardness is appalling but instead she just smiles and nods. Santana pokes her in the ribs under the table and she shoots her a dirty look as the two men sit down. She can already tell Santana is into Finn. She immediately scoots closer to him and begins a conversation. Finn looks confused, possibly thinking of reasons why a girl that looks like Santana would be showering him with this much attention. Rachel is sitting awkwardly next to Puck and he's just leaning back in the booth with a beer in one hand.

"So...what's your name?" Rachel puts her glass down and turns more to face him. Up close he's even more attractive and she's not used to be being around men that are so…manly.

"Rachel…Rachel Berry." He smiles as he takes a swig from his beer.

"So Rachel Berry…what do you do?" She glances over at Santana and sees the girl is practically sitting in Finn's lap at this point. She laughs and shakes her head as she turns back towards Puck.

"I'm an actress." He looks impressed as he pulls a pen out of his pocket. She gives him a strange look as he passes her the pen and a cocktail napkin. "What is this?"

"Your autograph. I want to be able to tell people I met the beautiful Rachel Berry one night in a bar in Brooklyn." She blushes and pushes the napkin aside but he nudges it towards her again. "Please?" She swears the look he gives her is going to set her on fire. She takes the napkin and quickly scrawls her name across it before shoving it back at him.

"Happy?" She asks as he chuckles. He winks at her as he folds the napkin and places it inside his shirt pocket.

"Extremely." She feels her face flush as she finishes off her drink and he motions for a waitress to come to the table. "We need another round. Two beers, two cosmos. Thanks darlin'." The waitress attempts a sexy smile as he hands over a twenty but he barely acknowledges her. His eyes are set on Rachel and she feels more confident now that she has three drinks in her system.

"So Puck….that can't possibly be your real name, right?" He laughs as he polishes off his current beer and he sets it down on the table.

"Noah Puckerman, but no one calls me Noah 'cept my Ma and my sister." She files that information away as the waitress brings back their drinks. Puck (Noah) attempts to pass them around before they both notice Santana is now making out with Finn. Puck laughs and just sets their drinks on the table in front of them. "It looks like they're gonna be busy for awhile." Rachel rolls her eyes and nods, taking her drink.

"And what do you do, _Puck?" _It almost feels strange calling him that, now that she knows his real name. She's never been one for nicknames, she sometimes feels weird even calling Santana, _San. _

"I'm a studio guitarist." Rachel raises an eyebrow and smiles. He laughs when he notices her look. "What?"

"Nothing, I think that's great but…" She loses her nerve and he laughs as she attempts to cover it up with another sip from her drink.

"You think that's great but...what?" She shrugs.

"You're really good. You're a great singer, is all. Don't you get…tired…of being…behind the scenes?" He considers this for a moment before he shakes his head.

"Not really. I like music. No, I love music. I don't know if I'd want that lifestyle, y'know?" She just shakes her head so he continues. "Being on the road, never seeing your family, never having time to hang out with friends, that would suck." Santana clearing her throat makes her look away, even though looking away is the last thing she wants to do.

"So…we're gonna leave." Rachel gives her friend a look and Santana just rolls her eyes. "Rachel…will you be okay? Do you care if I leave?" Rachel just sighs and shakes her head.

"I'll be fine. It was nice to meet you Finn…kind of." He just grins and holds his hand out to Santana, who winks at Rachel as she takes it. "Call me tomorrow, San!" Santana waves and giggles as Finn practically drags her out of the bar.

"Does she do that a lot? Leave you in bars with strange guys?" She laughs as she finishes off her drink.

"Not usually. Must be something special about your friend there." Puck laughs and nods.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. Kinda goofy, but he's a good guy. Always has my back, and that's enough for me." Rachel smiles and then checks her watch.

"Wow, I can't believe the bars about to close. I didn't realize it was already this late." Puck glances at the clock behind the bar and nods.

"Yeah, time goes by when you're having fun. So what are you plans now?" Rachel laughs as she stands up and she realizes she's a little wobbly when she's actually on her feet.

"I don't know. Go home, I guess. I have rehearsals at 3 tomorrow…or today I guess." Puck stands up too and puts a hand on her waist to steady her.

"Or…you could…come home with me." She's taken back by his forwardness but when he leans down and brushes his lips over her earlobe she suddenly can't seem to form any logical words. "That is, if you want to." All she can do is nod dumbly as he smirks and takes her hand, leading her out of the bar.

The sun is far too bright when she opens her eyes the next morning. She's confused until memories of a dingy bar, guitars and Mohawks start swimming in her mind. She dares a glance next to her and even though she knew he'd be there, the bare back of Puck still startles her. She feels sore but in a really good way and she can't believe she's lying here, apparently naked, next to someone she barely knows. She's mentally kicking herself for doing something so incredibly unlike her and she is looking around the room trying to figure out where everything she owns landing the night before.

She sees her underwear hanging off of a chair in his bedroom so she slips out of bed as carefully as she can without waking him. She feels bad sneaking off like this, but she can't stand the thought of him trying to kick her out so she figures this way at least she's ahead of the game. She slips into her panties and goes on a search for the rest of her clothes. She finds her jeans next, lying in a pile with his next to the bed; her bra is hanging off the back of his couch and her shirts not far behind. She laughs quietly to herself when she remembers the hurry in which they undressed the night before. The things that man can do with his fingers…she's getting sidetracked.

She grabs her phone and purse from where they were thrown onto the kitchen table the night before and considers leaving a note but realizes that would just look ridiculous. So she just glances back into the room once more to make sure he's still asleep before she opens his door to leave.

She checks the street signs outside before she realizes she's only two blocks from home. As soon as she's passed his building she pulls out her cell phone and dials Santana's number. Santana's voice is heavy with sleep when she answers.

"Why are you calling me at the ass crack of dawn?" Rachel rolls her eyes as she pulls her jacket around her.

"It's 10 am, dawn was hours ago. San…you won't believe what happened last night." She hears a guy's voice and she groans to herself. Figures she's still there with Finn. "San…I'm going to hell and you don't even care!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Rachel is just about to pass her favorite coffee shop and figures now is as good a time as any to get some caffeine in her system.

"I slept with Puck!" She practically hisses it into the phone and Santana just laughs on the other end. "I slept with him, and then I snuck out! That's it, its official. I'm going to hell!"

"Rachel, you're not going to hell. And if you do, I'll be there to pick you up. You know I got pull down there." Rachel snorts and gives the barista her order.

"And now you're still there with his friend. This is so embarrassing; I can't believe I just left. I have never done anything like that before in my life." She's blushing when the guy behind the counter hands her the coffee and winks. She walks out the door quickly before she speaks again. "Damn it, the guy that just handed me my coffee knows I'm a total slut." Santana snorts.

"Rach, you are not a slut. Knock it off. Go home, take a shower and call me after your rehearsal. We'll go to dinner, just us, no guys and talk about it." She ends the call just as she makes it up to her building and waves at the doorman who lets her in with a smile.

She reaches for her purse when she's at her door and sticks her hand around to find her keys. When she doesn't feel them immediately her heart sinks. She always keeps them in the center pocket, always. Now, they aren't there. And they aren't anywhere else in her purse either. She pulls out her phone and Googles the bar for their number, but a call there tells her there is only one place her keys can be. She can't believe her luck. The one time she has a one night stand, the one time she sneaks out of a guys apartment and she leaves something she needs there.

Part of her wants to say forget the keys, it's not like she can't get another house key. But then she remembers her dad's spare car key is on there, and the key to her lockbox, and her mail keys. When she thinks of how long it would take and the hassle it would bring just to get a copy of all of those, she knows she's just gonna have to bite the bullet and go back. She considers getting a cab but it's only two blocks and a little workout never killed anyone. She figures she can probably safely skip the gym today, after a soon to be six block walk plus the acrobatics of last night's activities.

She takes a deep breath when she reaches his building and memories of him tickling her waist as he almost chases her down this street last night come flooding back. She shakes them away though as she makes her way up the four flights of stairs to his floor. She's at his door now, and she knows she has to just knock and get it over with so she does. She doesn't expect him to answer it so quickly, or to be standing there with her keys dangling off one of his long fingers. He smirks and leans against the door jam, his jeans slung low on his hips and no shirt to be seen.

"Forget something?" She blushes immediately and he chuckles as he spins them around. "Y'know, usually I'm the one sneaking out in the morning. Must say, when I reached over this morning to start round two…or I guess it would really be round…four, I was surprised to see that you weren't there."

"Um…I'm sorry?" He laughs and hands her the keys, touching her palm slightly with his fingertips as he does it. His skin feels hot to the touch and she can't help but remember what it felt like to be touched by him the night before.

"You don't have to apologize; you didn't want to be here. I'm not gonna make you stay." She sees something in his eyes, hurt or rejection maybe.

"Puck…Noah…" His eyes jump to hers and she knows he can hear her panting his name into his ear. She refused to call him Puck when they were…whatever it is that you would want to call it. "I was worried that you were going to kick me out, so I left. You're so laid back and relaxed and I'm not. I didn't think a guy like you would want to sit down for breakfast the next morning with his one night stand."

"For the record, that's not how I see you…like a one night stand." She smiles up at him shyly and he grins as he opens his door wider. "So since you're here, would you like to have breakfast with me?"

She nods and smiles as she walks past him into his apartment. Maybe one night stands don't have to last just one night after all.


End file.
